This invention relates to a detector unit used with a recording apparatus such as a printer, a plotter, a facsimile, or a copier for detecting recording paper, a carriage, and an ink cartridge. The invention also relates to an ink cartridge preferably used with the above-mentioned recording apparatus and a method of detecting attachment state of the ink cartridge.
A recording apparatus such as an ink jet printer comprises a paper feed section for feeding recording paper into a record section and the record section for recording the fed recording paper, for example. The record section jets ink drops from a recording head attached to a carriage with reciprocating of the carriage and transports the recording paper in a subscanning direction. The ink drop jetting operation and the recording paper transport operation are performed in synchronization with each other, whereby recording (namely, printing) is executed on the recording paper.
Such a recording apparatus is provided with a paper detector for detecting the position of the recording paper sent from the paper feed section to the record section, the length of the recording paper, and the like. It is also provided with a standby position detector for detecting the position of the carriage in the main scanning direction, particularly the standby position, the reference position of the carriage in the main scanning direction (standby position). Further, the recording apparatus of the type wherein an ink cartridge is held detachably in the carriage is also provided with an ink cartridge detector for sensing whether or not an ink cartridge is held.
The related recording apparatus is provided with the paper detector, the standby position detector, and the ink cartridge detector separately. For example, the paper detector is placed on a paper feed passage from the paper feed section to the record section and the standby position detector is placed in the vicinity of the standby position of the carriage. The ink cartridge detector is placed in the carriage holding an ink cartridge.
Thus, the related recording apparatus is provided with the detectors in a one-to-one correspondence with the objects to be detected and thus the structure of the recording apparatus becomes complicated and the number of parts is increased; this is a problem. There are strong demands for decreasing costs and miniaturization for this kind of recording apparatus, and a decrease in the number of parts and simplification of the structure are demanded.
It is therefore an object of the invention to simplify the structure of a detector unit and decrease the number of parts.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a detector unit incorporated in a recording apparatus which comprises:
a carriage provided with a recording head and a cartridge holder in which an ink cartridge is detachably held;
a record section in which the carriage is reciprocately moved in a main scanning direction to record information onto recording paper; and
a paper feeding section for feeding the recording paper into the record section,
the detector unit comprising:
at least two of the following detection members:
a carriage detection member displaced by the main scanning movement of the carriage;
a cartridge detection member detectably displaced by the main scanning movement of the carriage when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder; and
a paper detection member displaced by the recording paper fed into the record section; and
a single detector for varying an output signal therefrom in accordance with the at least two detection members to recognize at least two of the carriage, the ink cartridge and the recording paper.
In this configuration, since the single detector is used to detect a plurality of detection objects, the structure of a recording apparatus can be simplified, the number of parts of the recording apparatus can be decreased, and the costs of the recording apparatus can be reduced.
Preferably, the paper detection member is placed on a transporting path of the recording paper in the record section so as to be movable between a first reference position and a first move position. The paper detection member is situated at the first reference position when the recording paper is not in contact therewith, and is situated at the first move position when the recording paper comes in contact therewith. A carriage engagement member is provided with the carriage. The carriage detection member is placed on a traveling path of the carriage engagement member so as to be movable between a second reference position and a second move position. The carriage detection member is situated at the second reference position when the carriage engagement member is not in contact therewith, and is situated at the second move position when the carriage engagement member comes in contact therewith. The detector detects at least one of the displacement of the paper detection member from the first reference position to the first move position and the displacement from the first move position to the first reference position. The detector also detects at least one of the displacement of the carriage detection member from the second reference position to the second move position and the displacement from the second move position to the second reference position.
Preferably, the carriage engagement member comes in contact with the carriage detection member when the carriage is situated at a standby position thereof.
In this configuration, the standby position, used as a reference position for the movement of the carriage, can be detected.
Preferably, the detector includes a photo emitter and a photo detector. The photo detector receives the light emitted from the photo emitter when the paper detection member is situated at the first reference position and the carriage detection member is situated at the second reference position. The light emitted from the photo emitter is shaded when the paper detection member is situated at the first move position and the carriage detection member is situated at the second move position.
In this configuration, the structure of the detector can be simplified, whereby the configuration of the detector unit and by extension the recording apparatus can be simplified and the manufacturing costs can also be reduced.
Preferably, the paper detection member is pivotable between the first reference position and the first move position about a first fulcrum which defines a first move end and a second move end opposed to the first move end through the first fulcrum in between. The recording paper comes in contact with a first contact portion provided on the first move end of the paper detection member. The light emitted from the photo emitter is shaded by a first shading plate formed on the second move end of the paper detection member.
Preferably, the carriage detection member is pivotable between the second reference position and the second move position about a second fulcrum which defines a first move end and a second move end opposed to the first move end through the second fulcrum in between. The carriage engagement member comes in contact with a second contact portion provided on the first move end of the carriage detection member. The light emitted from the photo emitter is shaded by a first shading plate formed on the second move end of the carriage detection member.
In the above configurations, since the paper detection member and the carriage detection member can be provided as simple shape members, manufacturing can be facilitated and the manufacturing costs can be reduced.
Preferably, a cartridge engagement member is provided with the carriage so as to be movable between an absence position and a presence position. The cartridge engagement member is situated at the absence position when the ink cartridge is not mounted in the cartridge holder, and is situated at the presence position when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder. The cartridge engagement member is arranged away from the carriage engagement member in the main scanning direction, and arranged such that either the absence position or the presence position is to be abutted against the carriage detection member in accordance with the main scanning movement of the carriage. Respective widths of the carriage engagement member and the cartridge engagement member are made different from each other in the main scanning direction. The carriage detection member is situated at the second move position when the cartridge engagement member comes in contact with the carriage detection member.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge engagement members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. The plural cartridge engagement members are arranged away from each other in the main scanning direction, and arranged such that either the absence position or the presence position is to be subsequently abutted against the carriage detection member in accordance with the main scanning movement of the carriage. Respective widths of the carriage engagement member and the cartridge engagement members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction. The carriage detection member is situated at the second move position when one of the cartridge engagement members comes in contact with the carriage detection member.
In the above configurations, the output signal of the detector varies depending on the engagement members. Therefore, the carriage and the cartridge can be distinguished from each other according to the simple structure.
Alternatively, the paper detection member is placed on a transporting path of the recording paper in the record section so as to be movable between a first reference position and a first move position. The paper detection member is situated at the first reference position when the recording paper is not in contact therewith, and is situated at the first move position when the recording paper comes in contact therewith. A cartridge engagement member is provided with the carriage so as to be movable between an absence position and a presence position. The cartridge engagement member is situated at the absence position when the ink cartridge is not mounted in the cartridge holder, and is situated at the presence position when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder. The cartridge detection member is placed on a traveling path of the cartridge engagement member so as to be movable between a second reference position and a second move position. The cartridge detection member is situated at the second reference position when the cartridge engagement member is not in contact therewith, and is situated at the second move position when the cartridge engagement member comes in contact therewith. The detector detects at least one of the displacement of the paper detection member from the first reference position to the first move position and the displacement from the first move position to the first reference position. The detector also detects at least one of the displacement of the cartridge detection member from the second reference position to the second move position and the displacement from the second move position to the second reference position.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge engagement members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. The plural cartridge engagement members are arranged away from each other in the main scanning direction, and arranged such that either the absence position or the presence position is to be subsequently abutted against the cartridge detection member in accordance with the main scanning movement of the carriage. The cartridge detection member is situated at the second move position when one of the cartridge engagement members comes in contact with the cartridge detection member. Respective widths of the cartridge engagement members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction.
Alternatively, a carriage engagement member is provided with the carriage. The carriage detection member is placed on a traveling path of the carriage engagement member so as to be movable between a first reference position and a first move position. The carriage detection member is situated at the first reference position when the carriage engagement member is not in contact therewith, and is situated at the first move position when the carriage engagement member comes in contact therewith. A cartridge engagement member is provided with the carriage so as to be movable between an absence position and a presence position. The cartridge engagement member is situated at the absence position when the ink cartridge is not mounted in the cartridge holder, and is situated at the presence position when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder. The cartridge engagement member is arranged away from the carriage engagement member in the main scanning direction, and arranged such that either the absence position or the presence position is to be abutted against the carriage detection member in accordance with the main scanning movement of the carriage. Respective widths of the carriage engagement member and the cartridge engagement member are made different from each other in the main scanning direction. The detector detects at least one of the displacement of the carriage detection member from the first reference position to the first move position and the displacement from the first move position to the first reference position.
Preferably, the carriage engagement member comes in contact with the carriage detection member when the carriage is situated at a standby position thereof.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge engagement members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. The plural cartridge engagement members are arranged away from each other in the main scanning direction, and arranged such that either the absence position or the presence position is to be subsequently abutted against the carriage detection member in accordance with the main scanning movement of the carriage. Respective widths of the carriage engagement member and the cartridge engagement members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction. The carriage detection member is situated at the first move position when one of the cartridge engagement members comes in contact with the carriage detection member.
Alternatively, at least the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member are provided as the detection members. The cartridge detection member is situated on a traveling path of the carriage detection member only when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder. The detector is arranged within a region in which the carriage is movable in the main scanning direction to detect the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member.
In this configuration, since the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member are provided with the carriage and are detected directly by the detector, the configuration of the detector unit and by extension the recording apparatus can be simplified and the manufacturing costs can also be reduced.
Preferably, the cartridge detection member is integrally formed with the ink cartridge.
Preferably, the cartridge detection member is integrally formed with the cartridge holder.
Preferably, the detector includes a photo emitter and a photo detector for receiving light emitted from the photo emitter. The carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member are shading projections which are to be passed between the photo emitter and the photo detector.
Preferably, respective widths of the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member are made different from each other in the main scanning direction.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge detection members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. Respective widths of the cartridge detection members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction.
Preferably, a transparent part is formed on at least one of the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge detection members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. A transparent part is formed on at least one of the cartridge detection members.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an ink cartridge incorporated in a recording apparatus which comprises:
a carriage reciprocately moved in a main scanning direction, and provided with a recording head, a carriage detection member and a cartridge holder in which the ink cartridge is detachably held; and
a detector arranged within a region in which the carriage is movable in the main scanning direction to detect the carriage detection member. The ink cartridge comprises a cartridge detection member situated on a traveling path of the carriage detection member to be detected by the detector.
Preferably, the detector includes a photo emitter and a photo detector for receiving light emitted from the photo emitter. The cartridge detection member is a shading projection which is to be passed between the photo emitter and the photo detector.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge detection members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. Respective widths of the cartridge detection members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction.
Preferably, respective widths of the carriage detection member and the cartridge detection member are made different from each other.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge detection members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. A transparent part is formed on at least one of the cartridge detection members.
According to the present invention, there is also provided an ink cartridge incorporated in a recording apparatus which comprises:
a carriage reciprocately moved in a main scanning direction, and provided with a recording head, a carriage detection member and a cartridge holder in which the ink cartridge is detachably held; and
a detector arranged within a region in which the carriage is movable in the main scanning direction to detect the carriage detection member. The ink cartridge comprises a cartridge detection member to be detected by the detector when the carriage is moved.
Preferably, the detector includes a photo emitter and a photo detector for receiving light emitted from the photo emitter. The cartridge detection member is a shading projection which is to be passed between the photo emitter and the photo detector.
Preferably, the cartridge detection member also serves as the carriage detection member.
Preferably, a plurality of ink cartridges are mounted in the cartridge holder. A plurality of cartridge detection members are provided in association with the plural ink cartridges. Respective widths of the cartridge detection members are made different from each other in the main scanning direction.
According to the present invention, there is also provided a method of judging presence of an ink cartridge, comprising the steps of:
preparing a recording apparatus which comprises:
a carriage provided with a recording head, a carriage detection member and a cartridge holder in which the ink cartridge is detachably held;
a record section in which the carriage is reciprocately moved in a main scanning direction to record information onto recording paper;
a paper feeding section for feeding the recording paper into the record section; and
a detector arranged within a region in which the cartridge is movable in the main scanning direction to detect the carriage detection member;
preparing an ink cartridge provided with a cartridge detection member situated on a traveling path of the carriage detection member to be detected by the detector, only when the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder; displaced by the main scanning movement of the carriage is provided;
moving the carriage to a first position where the carriage detection member is detected by the detector;
moving the carriage from the first position to a second position where the cartridge detection member is detected by the detector; and
determining whether the ink cartridge is mounted in the cartridge holder with reference to an output signal of the detector.
Preferably, the carriage is moved by a pulse motor which is operated in accordance with the number of input pulse. The distance between the first position and the second position is managed by the number of pulses to be input into the pulse motor.